This invention is directed to an improved paddle wheel for a ship, a barge or any other vessel for movement in a water surroundings.
Heretofore paddle wheels have been used in which the paddle structure of the wheel is stationary within the wheel so that the paddles dc not move as the wheel rotates. Such paddle wheels have their drawbacks because the paddles carry water with the paddle as it leaves the water and the paddle enters and leaves the water at an angle with reference to the plane of the water surface.
Paddle wheels have been made in which the paddles are moveable relative to the water so that the paddle is perpendicular to a plane of the water when entering or leaving the water. Such paddles have been driven or rotated by use of mechanical levers, gears, rotating wheels, etc. so, that a mechanical means is required in combination with the paddle in order to position the paddles relative to the water. Such patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,129; 124,348; 150,956; 729,397; and 1,540,257.
This invention does not make use of any gear, chains, or mechanical devices connected to a paddle of a paddle wheel for always positioning the paddles in a vertical position.